libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Distorter
Distorters understand that altering perception can truly alter reality if done right. These cryptics change the nature of the patterns around them to alter how other creatures see and interact with the world, rather than relying on mental manipulation like a telepath. Altered Appearance (Su) A distorter has learned to alter her pattern to mask her appearance. As long as the distorter is maintaining psionic focus, as a full-round action, the distorter can change her physical appearance to look like someone else, granting a +10 bonus on Disguise skill checks. The distorter’s size does not change, and she does not gain any special abilities, even if her new appearance would seem to grant it. The effect ends once the distorter is not maintaining psionic focus or it can be dismissed as a free action. This ability replaces the Scribe Tattoo feat normally gained at 1st level. Warp Perception (Su) A 4th level distorter has learned to alter the way creatures perceive distances by manipulating the visual patterns. The distorter can cause up to her Intelligence modifier in creatures to incorrectly calculate the distance between the affected creature and the cryptic unless each creature makes a successful Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 cryptic class level + the cryptic’s Intelligence modifier). For a number of rounds equal to the cryptic’s Intelligence modifier, each square of movement any of the affected creatures take toward the cryptic counts as two squares of movement, regardless of the mode of movement (flight, swim, etc) or if the creature is corporeal or incorporeal. In addition, any ranged attacks made at the cryptic by the affected creatures that only work within a certain range (such as a ranged sneak attack or Point-Blank Shot) count the distance between the creature and the cryptic as double. This does not affect the range increment of the attack, only if the distance of the attack qualifies. This ability replaces the insight normally gained at 4th level. Silent Pattern (Ps) Once a distorter has reached 10th level, she has learned to alter the pattern of an area to disrupt sound within it. The area is treated as if under the effect of silence ''until the distorter chooses to end the effect (a free action). The distorter may only have one silent pattern active at a time, the area affected is a 10 ft. radius, and she can select an area within 30 ft. of her current location when she uses this ability. This replaces the insight normally gained at 10th level. '''Blur Pattern (Su)' More experienced distorters have learned to alter their own pattern to make them harder to perceive. As long as a distorter of 14th level maintains psionic focus, she gains concealment (20% miss chance). This ability can be suppressed as a free action, but once suppressed, requires a standard action to reactivate. A ''see invisibility ''spell does not counteract the effect, but a ''true seeing ''spell or ''pierce the veils ''manifestation does. This ability replaces enduring defense. Category:Source: Ultimate Psionics